¿If you kiss me in the darkness?
by Nothing Kollapser
Summary: La electricidad se ha ido. Sakura e Itachi están solos en casa en medio de la oscuridad, y para completar en una posición de lo mas embarazosa. ¿Que harán ambos para remediar la situación? . —Y, ¿Si me besas en la oscuridad? ItaSaku/UA


**_¿If you kiss me in the darkness?_**

* * *

**_..._**

De ella se escapo el gemido mas hermoso jamas escuchado en boca de mujer alguna. Aquel provocador sonido se calo en los sensibles oídos de Itachi. Había sido mejor de lo que pensó, altero sus sentidos, le hizo callar y cerrar los ojos. Morder su labio inferior fue lo único que atino a hacer. Si esa mujer repetía ese descarado sonido, Dios santo… Iba a estallar de puro éxtasis.

Pero no fue así, tan solo la escucho suspirar cansadamente. Se mantuvo quieto, y permitió que ella continuara con sus descaradas acciones. Perdía el equilibrio entre tanto silencio, entre tanta obscuridad. Nada mas el, ella y el morbo de la situación. Sus manos entumecidas y frías se posaron en sus hombros, el no lo supo, pero ella estaba nerviosa empezando a tiritar de frío. En plena obscuridad ambos estaban indecisos. Sin saber que, sin saber si hacer algo que sobrepasara el atrevimiento.

El la había notado inquieta, estaba helada, estaba un poco cansada. Como si acabase de despertar.

—Puedo darte calor. —Hablo. Con aquella voz tan profunda y seductora. Aquello dicho fue como un susurro que la invito a aferrarse a su cuerpo. No lo pensó mucho, rodeo su nuca. Pero aun así, estaba pensando, en que estaba loca por hacer tal cosa. El estaba inexpresivo, pero internamente ansioso por tenerla en sus brazos. Acariciar hasta lo que no existe y morir lentamente en sus labios. Quería hacer de todo.

Ella estaba sobre sus piernas, así que eso ayudo. Envolvió su cintura entre sus brazos, Sakura ante aquel contacto estremeció. No sabia si seguir con aquello, o si tal vez llegarían lejos. Anteriormente, había salido de sus labios un sonido atrevido, estaba avergonzándose.

—Continua. —Musito ella. El le quedaba muy claro lo que debía hacer. Llevo una de sus manos a las suaves mejillas de Sakura, que tan carmines estaban que desprendían un calor abrasador. Inclino su rostro, ella alzo su cabeza. El debía hacerlo, estaba ansiosa por sentirlo tan cerca. Pudo casi predecirlo; el era tan travieso, tan provocador que dio en el punto exacto: Su cuello.

Ahora su húmeda lengua yacía recorriendo su piel expuesta. Por toda su piel se deslizo, y que poco a poco le hacia creer que era una ilusión.

_Delirio._

Sus labios ahora besaban con delicadeza su nívea piel. Quería mirarla, observar su rostro con detenimiento, y sus ojos velados de deseo. Asegurarse de que le estaba gustando aquello.

Se detuvo, y un hilito de saliva dejo tal acción. Siguió besándola, pero esta vez con mas pasión. Sabia que a la mañana siguiente tendría unas marcas muy rojas en su cuello.

Sonidos bajos de sus labios escaparon.

—Suficiente. —Hablo el. —Es tu turno. —Casi aturdido por el embriagador olor que emanaba aquella mujer, era delicioso.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Pregunto. El sonrió, el quería algo. Ella también. Sakura juraba que el deseaba lo mismo que ella estaba necesitando.

—Besame. —Respondió. Eso era mas que una simple orden, eso era una necesidad infinita que pudo notar en el tono de su voz. El se imaginaba bajo sus labios, era una imagen que le era difícil de explicar.

Sakura no dudo en obedecer. Aunque no podía verlo, sus labios se dirigieron lentamente a su boca. Temía a besar su nariz, u otra cosa que no fueran sus labios. Rió nerviosa ante aquel pensamiento.

Pero no se había equivocado…

El roce entre ambas bocas fue placer puro. Se iba a desmayar de tanta cercanía entre ambos. La demora fue notable, Itachi se pregunto porque tardaba tanto. Se estaba desesperando, hasta el punto en el que de una vez por todas reclamo sus labios. No quería esperar a probar esa boca.

Había sido feroz, y tan sorpresivo para Sakura, que había reprimido un gemido. Se estaba apoderando de su boca, se estaba derritiendo.

Había sido magnifico.

Se aferro a su nuca, y se entrego a el.

Siempre le había apetecido. Besarle de esa forma fue una hambre voraz que le indujo a cometerlo. No se arrepentía de nada por haber sido tan brusco. Pero o que el no sabia, era que, tal acción había sido mas que simple gusto y deleite para la dueña de los ojos jade.

Aquel beso casto, le robo el aliento. Duraron así varios segundos, hasta verse faltos de oxigeno. El que hubiera separado su boca de inmediato, fue sorpresa. Al separar sus bocas. Ambas respiraciones eran dificultosas, tan rápidas, que ni el lujo de poder hablar tuvieron.

…

Todo era silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Descansaban sus respiraciones, e imaginaban aquella escena que se había acontecido anteriormente, donde ambas bocas se unían bruscamente.

Hasta que todo fue tranquilidad.

Itachi, quería otra ronda.

Y sin ni siquiera meditarlo un poco, tomo su mandíbula y la beso de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue suave, y cálido. Lamiendo sutilmente su labio inferior, la comisura de sus labios, alterando las hormonas de la pobre Sakura, que se dejaba llevar por la experta boca. Poco después, fue la lengua de Itachi quien protagonizo todo. Encajando tan bien en la boca ajena, indefensa. En vez de ser brusco, fue un beso de lo mas caliente.

A los pocos segundos, Sakura intentaba darle de su propia medicina, besando con gentileza, y de lo mas sensual que pudo.

Se estaban acostumbrando, que luego después se convirtió en un beso un poco mas desenfrenado.

No duro mas. Itachi se separo de su boca exhausto, y con la respiración un poco mas agitada que antes. Sin embargo, Sakura se sentía bastante excitada, con un sumo deseo sexual hacia el Uchiha que ahora atacaba de nuevo su boca. Pero el beso fue corto,y ella se apego mas a su cuerpo. Repartió besos por su cuello, por sus mejillas, e intentaron descansar un rato.

Todo fue besos aquella noche.

—Me estas enloqueciendo. —Rayos, si seguía hablándole de esa manera podría venirse. Era tan sensual, que después de cada beso, le susurraba palabras que podrían calentar a cualquiera.

El ultimo beso.

Fue mas intenso que los anteriores. Tan delicioso, tan exquisito, sabroso y experto, que logro que ambos llegaran a un orgasmo sin ni siquiera llegar al extremo. Las traviesas caderas de Sakura eran las culpables de ello, incluyendo la descarada lengua de Itachi que saboreaba a gusto su boca. Las caderas de la chica se movían a un ritmo frenético, aquello estaba haciéndole perder la cordura al pelinegro con coleta. Hasta Sakura lo supo, sintió la dureza de su entrepierna palpitar, su miembro estaba despierto hace un buen rato.

Todo fue como una descarga eléctrica, que embargo a ambos cuerpos. De ambas bocas se escucharon gemidos, jadeos, que culminaban con aquel juego.

Con tanto ajetreo, la camisa del pelinegro se había descolocado, dejando su pecho desnudo.

Descansaron un buen rato abrazados.

—No necesito hacerte el amor para hacerte saber cuanto te deseo, Sakura. —Un susurro audible, cerca del sensible oído de Sakura se escucho. Sakura sonrió, lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi logro asfixiarlo.

—Te amo. —Dijo al fin. Y con uno de esos siseos, la callo, correspondiendo sus palabras de afecto.

Al decir ello, la luz se encendió dando a conocer que la electricidad había regresado a la casa.

**...**

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**¿Creen que merezco un review?**

**(:**

**By: _I need a smile._**

_**9/08/2014**_


End file.
